


Alcohol

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 12. “I miss you.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/JP Cappelletty | Rook/You, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Alcohol

“I miss you. Both of you.” Y/N says, her voice quiet.  
Rook sighs, wishing that Y/N could of gotten time off work to be with them on tour. “We miss you too. I’m pretty sure Kells is trying to distract himself by smoking.”  
“While you do it with alcohol.”  
His lips purse, knowing that tone. “I’m fine.”  
“I didn’t say you weren’t fine. I was just saying, I hope you aren’t getting drunk every night. Who knows if your liver could handle it.”  
He goes to snap at her, but Kells takes the phone away before he can.

“Y/N, baby. How’s work?” Kells nearly shouts, as he sinks into the spot next to Rook. “No, he’s been like that for awhile.”  
Rook glares, knowing exactly who the he is. “Yeah, and let's pretend you aren’t drowning yourself in weed, it's just me that’s the problem.”  
Kells presses his lips together, as he puts the phone on speaker. “Yeah, I’ve been going a little heavy on the weed for the past week. But, who can blame me, when you’re snapping at everyone when they ask you if you’re okay or how you’re doing. You don’t talk to anyone on the bus anymore unless you’re so drunk you can barely walk. And when you do talk, it's to the girls that the guys bring on here.” He takes a deep breath, not wanting to yell. “I love you, Rook. You’re a brother to me, but I can’t trust you anymore when it comes to our relationship. Y/N watched through facetime last night, as Slim dragged you away from a girl, because you were ready to have sex with her. You were ready to cheat on us.”  
The static sound of Y/Ns voice enters the room. “I love you, Rook. I love you so much. But, I can’t be with someone I can’t trust and that’s why I’m flying out to the next show. I don’t want to end things on a bad note or over the phone. I need to end it in person.” Kells eyes close at the sound of her tear filled voice, wanting nothing more to be able to hold her.  
“Are you just leaving me?” Rook asks, his voice barely reaching the phone.  
“We’ll talk about in person.”  
He nods, that being answer enough for him. “Right, I’ll talk to you then.” With that, he grabs his phone and hangs up on his now ex girlfriend and leaves the room.


End file.
